Talk:War Discussion/@comment-78.0.53.118-20140510131341/@comment-213.119.32.191-20140510200551
Well, if that's what you mean, then it's still not completely true. Just because the official sources haven't gone into detail yet concerning mamono culture, it's too early to say they don't have that at all or that they haven't made any inventions. Now, the entire monster -> mamono thing is fairly recent in-universe. It could very well be that in the earlier days they were genuine animals. But who's to say they aren't intelligent now? Sure it might be too soon for them to have developed a complete culture, but who's to say they won't have it once their instincts have been fully removed? And mamono can ''invent things. It's stated that the Sabbath have invented several new forms of magic. And several mamono are intelligent. Mad Hatters can manipulate people into a false sense of security. Gyoubu Danuki are skilled economics. There are even mamono scholars in the demon realm. And just so you know, humans also tend to follow their instincts. Sure, we do it less than animals and have better control over it, but a lot of the time our instincts tell us to do the wrong thing. Does that mean we are not intelligent? And why wouldn't you trust them, or at least some of them. There are mamono that are gentle and trustworthy, especially to their husbands. First, I was talking about us, the fans, not any in-universe people. Also, any form of mind control or anything does not count, as then humans are not responsible for their own actions anymore. I think even asexual people can be influenced by that if it's strong enough. And not all mamono do this on purpose. And your point is...? Just because most produces of mamono stem from their desire to have sex does not mean they shouldn't be used for other, more practical purposes. And it is at least better than some of those things being lethal, like they were before. First of all, nymphomania is a ''human disorder and I never claimed otherwise. But since mamono aren't human, we cannot place the labels of human disorders (mental or physical) on any of their traits. Nor can we treat them as if they are human disorders. And once mamono have a husband, they tend to stick with them, so if they are lustful, there isn't much morally wrong with it (exept when they start raping, of course). And again, this is something that in-universe is planned to change. Also, if you do consider that the mamono's behavior comes from a disorder, then you cannot blame their actions on them, now can you? And I stress again, there are a lot worse things than merely having an overactive libido. And it's a lot better than mamono being bloodthirsty monsters. ...Because everything the DL has done so far supports the claims? And because it is still a lot better than bloodthirsty, violent monsters? And that just because she's a demon does not mean she is malevolent? I mean, do you know what demons are supposed to be like in the MGE universe? Besides, the gods tend not to be very good, considering they are extremists who made the monsters in the first place. So if the gods and angels etc. tend not to be good, why do you think demons tend to be evil?